Clarisse LaFontaine (Soul Calibur series) (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Clarrisse Hermine LaFontaine is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.' Biography Pre-Soul Calibur III Physical appearance Clarisse has green eyes and blonde hair in a form of a Bob cut. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Clarisse's main weapon is Kopis. An ancient Grecian sword used extensively throughout the Mediterranean coast. Its curved blade can penetrate an opponent's defense and successfully deliver damage. In general, those that exist today are all ancient artifacts and in no shape to be used as weapons, but there are still some like this one that are in good condition. Fighting Style Clarisse's fighting style consists of graceful moves and attacks, similar to Xianghua's. Her fighting style and stance are in a sexy way. She first practiced it from Chai Xiangfei. Critical Finish She attacks her opponent rapidly with her feet and blade before delivering what appears to be a blue energy bubble explosion. Critical Edge She launches her opponent into the air, and slashes him/her three times while jumping and whirling in a circular motion. After landing, she strikes a pose, surrounded by lotus petals and shimmering light. Costumes In Soul Calibur III, Clarisse wears a brown dress that is below the ankle length, bares her shoulders and has a long slit on the right side of the dress. She mostly wears white gloves, white underwear, and white stilettos. She is a maid, so she wears a head dress. In Soul Calibur IV, she wears an brown elegant dress that is floor length and has a long slit on the left side of the dress. In Soul Calibur V, she wears a similar outfit to that one from Soul Calibur III, except her dress has two slits on each side. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit from Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Clarisse Gender: Female Job: Dancer Discipline: Soul of Xianghua Weapon: Any Head: Maid’s Head Gear (01,14) Hair: Straight Short (07,17) Mid Torso: Alchemist’s Dress (05,04) Arms: Leather Gloves (01,14) Lower Legs: Cloth Bikini (01,14) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (01,14) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 07,17 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,14 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Trivia *Clarisse appears to bear a slight resemblance to Lynette from the Soul Calibur series. *Clarisse is one of the sexiest maids in Soul Calibur, because her sexiness combines her clothing and fighting style. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way! *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''Did you enjoy...my dance?'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky.'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Clarisse's Weapon Pose.jpg 20150322 164417.jpg 20150322 164423.jpg 20150322 164429.jpg 20150322 164434.jpg 20150322 164438.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-03-22-20h43m31s249.png|Clarisse wielding Kopis. Vlcsnap-2015-03-22-20h43m40s58.png|Clarisse wielding Kopis before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-03-22-20h44m20s199.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-22-20h44m55s27.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-22-20h45m10s204.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-22-20h46m38s38.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-22-20h46m51s191.png|Clarisse wielding Kopis after the battle.